


未經許可：甜蜜復仇

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 老千的上篇傳送門Brett：Eddy還在睡夢中，那我就......
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	未經許可：甜蜜復仇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blonly801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/gifts).



> 跟老千合夥搞事，順便滿足自己的性癖（重要
> 
> 看老千的上篇了嗎？還沒的話去看吧！老千把所有的車都藏在那裡！

天濛濛亮，微曦的光線恰好能驅散室內的黑暗，Brett在Eddy的臂彎裡醒來，一睜眼便能看見戀人的睡臉，線條俐落的側顏在晨光的鋪撒下柔和了幾分。

Brett就這樣側身枕著Eddy的臂膀、望著他的臉龐呆看了幾分鐘，直到他覺得左半邊有點麻了才想要換個姿勢，才剛動了右腳他就感覺大腿頂到一塊微硬的東西，他又動了一下，身邊人便傳來一聲似是夢囈的輕吟。

Brett瞇著眼往下看去才發現自己的右腿正跨在Eddy的檔部，而大腿正好頂在檔部那微微隆起的小山丘邊。晨勃是每個男人都會有的正常生理現象，Brett並不覺得有什麼奇怪的，他現在也能感受到自己微微發硬的下身。

屈起腿用膝蓋輕輕蹭了蹭Eddy那隆起的小山丘，同樣換來對方的輕吟，然後Brett壞心眼的勾起嘴角。

他想起自己生日時Eddy對他做的事，當時還想著總有一天一定要好好回敬對方，讓對方也好好體驗一番在睡夢中被侵犯的滋味，這樣說來，現在不正是個大好機會嗎？

今天正好是Eddy的生日，而壽星本人仍睡得香甜，渾然不覺枕邊人正打著邪惡的算盤，這麼好的日子、這麼棒的時機，一切彷彿都在為Brett的小復仇而鋪路。

既然決定了就事不宜遲，Brett迅速起身戴上眼鏡、拿出潤滑液然後便緩緩移動到Eddy的腿間。

Eddy張開的雙腿正好構築出一個小空間，足夠Brett躋身在裡面，他把潤滑擺在一旁，將手覆上那處隆起，一邊輕輕搓揉一邊用指尖勾勒出Eddy的形狀，手指劃過之處都點起了火苗，明明還隔著一層布料，但Brett能感受到手下的性器越來越硬、越來越漲。

為了不讓勃起的緊繃感弄醒Eddy，他抓著Eddy的褲頭連同底褲輕輕拉下，反作用力讓充血勃起的器官在脫離褲子的束縛時搖晃了兩下，曝露在空氣中的性器頗具份量，但Brett清楚離Eddy完全勃起還有段距離。

看來還得多幹點活。

Brett脫下自己的褲子，將大量潤滑擠在手上後便趴伏在Eddy的腿間，他打算一邊幫Eddy口交一邊替自己擴張。

趴伏的姿勢讓他不自覺噘起屁股，左手向後伸至那已被開發過的隱密處，潤滑塗上穴口時的涼感讓他抖了一下，手指輕輕按壓揉開周圍軟肉，稍微放鬆後順著潤滑便能輕鬆的插入一根手指，食指輕揉著內壁為了讓之後的插入更加順利。

在幫自己擴張的同時Brett的嘴和右手也沒閒著，他單手扶著柱體，伸出舌頭緩緩舔舐，由下而上像在舔世上最甜美的棒棒糖，不放過任何一處經絡、不錯過任何一個摺皺，直至整根莖體都佈上水光。

蜜糖般的事物讓他愛不釋手，他輕含住Eddy的龜頭小幅度的吞吐著，舌頭也在上面打著轉，在掃過前端時Eddy剛好動了一下，差點沒把Brett嚇軟，害他不敢整根含入口中，怕過強的刺激會驚醒Eddy。

結束對龜頭的疼愛，Brett依依不捨的張口離開時還牽出了一線銀絲，他舔舔嘴唇一路從龜頭輕吻至柱身，將失去愛撫的龜頭留給右手。

指尖搔刮起Eddy的馬眼然後順著龜頭的弧度來到冠狀溝，Brett將食指跟拇指圈成一個圓，就這樣套弄著Eddy的龜頭跟冠狀溝一帶。

「哈阿......嗯......」口水吞吐聲跟舔舐聲無不刺激著Brett的感官神經，他身後的手指也已經增加到第二根了。

在幫Eddy口交的同時他還得抬眼注意對方的動靜，所幸除了偶爾的輕哼外並沒有醒來的跡象。Brett覺得自己就像個做壞事怕被大人發現的孩子，緊張、亢奮使他心跳得飛快，好像下一刻就要破膛而出。

Brett將套弄範圍擴大到整個柱身，而他則是下移到Eddy的囊袋將其含住，用舌尖輕輕舔舐頂弄著，小心品藏的模樣宛如口中叼著的是甜美的果實而不是男人的器官。

在覺得差不多後Brett便停下所有動作，一直維持著跪趴的姿勢實在很累人。他滿意的看著眼前已經完全硬挺的陰莖，好像那是自己精心打造的藝術品般，臉上有藏不住的驕傲。

他輕啄了一下那挺立的性器，「明明還在睡，這裡卻那麼有精神了。」

雖然自己就是罪魁禍首。

把Eddy完全舔硬後總算可以專注在擴張自己上，Brett直起身插入第三根手指，體內的異物感更加劇烈，但大量的潤滑還不至於太過疼痛，他右手握上自己的分身慢慢擼動著，雙眼則緊盯著Eddy胯間賁張的巨物，那是他等等的狩獵對象。

Brett想著以往做愛時被眼前的硬挺狠狠貫穿的景象，也想著待會就要將它迎入體內，被瘋狂搗鼓、被推入天堂，想及此，他就不由自主地加快手中的套弄及手指的抽插速度，Brett的呼吸越發緊促，逐步蔓延的快感也讓呻吟漸漸洩出喉頭。

「唔嗯──哈......」

Brett覺得自己比平時更敏感，興許是趁著戀人睡著時侵犯的舉動讓他有股背德感，再加上偷偷摸摸幹壞事帶來的興奮感，情慾就像烈火在體內各處竄燒，燒及之處無不喊叫渴求著撫慰。

離高潮只差臨門一腳，Brett強行停下了手上的動作，重頭戲都還沒到怎麼可以先射呢？

他輕手輕腳的跨上Eddy的身體，右手向後撫上Eddy的堅挺，左手則掰開自己的臀瓣試圖插入，看不見背後的情況讓他無法一次成功，炙熱的性器不斷擦蹭過穴口，雨滴拍打般的細微刺激使Brett越發心癢難耐，被燒得滾燙的身體急需吞噬一切的浪潮來冷卻，但等著他的卻只有更加灼人的熱浪。

穴口一張一合的收縮著，迫切想迎來巨物的侵入，最後好不容易對準了穴口，鈍圓的龜頭抵在入口處，隨著Brett慢慢下壓的身體被緩緩擠入，陰莖撐開內壁，異物的進入填滿了原本空虛的後穴，「恩阿......」真物的粗長不是手指能比較的，Brett微皺著眉吞下後穴的不適。

因為怕吵醒酣睡中的男人，Brett不敢完全坐下將全副體重壓上，只能用雙腿苦力支撐，連帶著陰莖也只能進入一半。

在稍微適應後他才開始扭動腰部，讓粗大的陰莖能擦蹭過滾燙的內壁，雙腳使力抬起自己的身體再緩緩落下，「哼嗯......」，抽插的速度並不快，但快感的累積已經掩過早前的疼痛不適，陣陣酥麻也慢慢從下身爬上大腦。

長日居於室內的小提琴家哪裡會有什麼好體力？才幾個來回而已，Brett的雙腿就已經有些顫抖只得停下稍作休息，他沒想到這個姿勢會那麼累人，彷彿扛著鋼琴跑八百公尺一樣。

就在Brett低垂著頭喘著粗氣時，一雙寬大溫厚的手掌突然扣住他的腰肢，趁Brett沒反應過來時往下壓，原本只在中段進出的硬挺直接沒入到深處。

Brett被突如其來的深入一驚，他仰起頭拉出漂亮的頸部線條毫無保留地叫出了聲，原先刻意壓抑呻吟的念頭被瞬間高潮沖刷得蕩然無存，跟著叫聲一塊出來的還有一股股白濁，噴濺在Eddy深色的T恤上刺眼的讓Brett難以直視。

「阿！抱歉抱歉，我沒想到你這樣就射了，我不是故意的！」

Eddy托著Brett的腰坐起身，一連串的動作牽動了仍埋在Brett體內的性器，擦過腸壁的快感讓Brett不由自主的哼吟了一聲。

被直接插射實在過於難堪，Brett的臉龐覆上了不同於情慾的緋紅，他紅著眼眶忍著被高潮逼出的淚水，咬著下唇惡狠狠地瞪向Eddy。

但在Eddy眼中，這樣「兇惡」的Brett只會起到反效果，他一定不知道現在的自己究竟有多誘人。

「你居然裝睡！？」

「我沒有！我也才剛醒。」

Eddy沒有說謊。被下身的動靜吵醒後，他一睜眼便看到本該安睡在懷中的戀人正騎在自己身上挺動腰部，隨之而來的是分身被溫暖內壁包裹的緊致感受。

Eddy愣神了幾秒後很快又閉上眼睛，努力用剛開機的大腦理解當前情況，而Brett正沉醉在獨醒的性愛中，絲毫沒發現Eddy已經醒來了。

思考到一半，Eddy就發現下身沒了動靜，舒服的抽插就這樣停在那裡，卡一半的感覺實在很不過癮，於是當機立斷握住對方的腰肢，一口氣進到最裡面，整個過程也就一分鐘，所以他的確算剛醒。

看著戀人臉上可口的紅色，Eddy舔了舔乾澀的唇，睜著無辜的大眼，「對不起嗎──我向你賠罪好不好？」

Eddy看準Brett的唇就要吻過去，但預想中的柔軟沒有出現，取而代之的是有些粗糙的掌心，他被Brett擋下來了，Brett正皺起眉看著一臉困惑的Eddy。

「你還沒刷牙。」

聽到這番回答Eddy愣了愣，但很快又露出了笑意。

「沒關係，我還有其他地方可以親。」

Eddy說完便掀起Brett的上衣，臉埋進他的胸口，Brett嚇了一跳向後仰卻被Eddy放在他背後的左手穩穩托住，Eddy張口含住Brett的乳頭吸吮著，牙齒輕輕輾磨那越發硬挺的乳尖，舌頭反覆舔過那凸起的圓粒，最後強攻乳頭中間那下陷的小縫，輕掃舔弄著，以不容置疑的態度把那凹陷填滿。

Bretr被胸前的快感衝得暈頭轉向，他第一次知道Eddy的舌頭居然如此靈活。Eddy的右手覆上還未被疼愛到的另一邊胸部，拇指按壓搓揉著挺立的乳首，指尖也若即若離的搔刮，就能換得Brett欲求不滿的輕吟。

多次的歡愛後Eddy對Brett的敏感帶近乎瞭若指掌，用了Brett喜歡的愛撫方式後，他滿意的看見戀人剛射過精的性器再次昂揚起頭，腰枝也難耐的扭動起來。

Brett伸手箍住Eddy的脖子，雙腿也緊夾Eddy的腰部討好地磨蹭著，「嗯......Eddy，快點動阿......哈......」

看著愛人情動到眼尾泛紅，閃著水光的眼睛燃著慾望，Eddy被腸壁包裹著的男根也早就漲到不行了，他扯開笑容在Brett的鼻頭上輕輕一啄，

「收到。」

撫在Brett背上的手向下滑，握住那渾圓的臀部後開始向上挺動，Brett也隨著Eddy的動作擺動腰枝，以求更深更重的刺激，騎乘的姿勢使每下撞擊都能達到深處，快感層層疊積，兩人之間再也沒有多餘的對話，只剩壓抑不住的呻吟及肉體拍擊聲此起彼伏。

Brett如溺水之人般緊攀著Eddy的脖頸，深怕一不小就被高潮巨浪捲走，每一次挺入他都抱得更緊，平日修剪平整的指甲也在Eddy背上留下一道道紅痕。

感受著對方體內的溫熱及緊絞、聽著他再沒心力抑制的吟叫，那噴灑在頸邊的氣息燙的幾乎要把他蒸發，Eddy體內的慾求也不斷膨脹，他想索要更多、想跟對方一起達到高峰。

Eddy加快了挺動的速度，然後在擦過體內某一點時，Brett大力抖了一下，呻吟也瞬間拔高，Eddy立刻明白最能為對方帶來歡愉的部位被他找到了，便開始緊抓著那點猛攻，直頂到Brett的叫聲都染上哭腔，除了浪叫就再也發不出其他語句。

「嗚嗯──E、Eddy，嗯阿！慢......哈阿......拜、拜託......要、阿嗯──要......射哈......」

才剛抓著前列腺衝刺不久，Brett就哭著說要射了，戀人這種狀態下的請求怎麼捨得不給他呢？但還不行，還不到釋放的時刻。

「我也快了，嗯，再忍一下，好嗎？」Eddy撇過頭親了口Brett的後頸。

「快、哈嗚──忍不住......了嗯......」

瀕臨高潮的Brett緊吸著Eddy的性器不願它離開，Eddy抓著戀人的腰肢大力抽送著，收縮的內壁緊的他也快繳械了，在一次抽插抵達深處時，隨著一聲低哼Eddy將精液全數射在裡頭，與此同時，Brett也喊著Eddy的名字達到高潮，白濁再次灑上Eddy的衣服。

性愛的尾聲兩人都大口喘著氣，發洩過兩次的Brett整個人癱軟在Eddy身上，Eddy在稍微緩過來後輕輕拍撫著Brett的背，頗有安撫寵溺的味道，那是每次做愛完Eddy都會有的舉動。

高潮的餘韻過後，Brett也稍稍恢復了，察覺對方有起身的打算，Eddy趕忙扶著戀人的腰際幫助他起身，在分身退出Brett身體時，剛剛射入的精液也隨之流了出來，再加上歡愛後身體還很敏感的Brett的一聲輕哼，畫面頓時有些淫靡。

Brett掙扎著要下床洗澡，但腿腳卻有些發抖使不上力，只能靠Eddy緊抓著支撐。

Eddy盯著眼前兩條白花花的腿嚥了口口水，「需要我幫忙嗎？」

Brett沒好氣的看了他一眼，「不用，每次讓你幫忙你都藉機再做一次。」

「唔，我......我哪有阿......」反駁的話瞬間被堵了回去，Eddy只能眼神飄忽的低語，一點底氣都沒有。

「噢對了！生日快樂，現在時間還早，你可以再睡一下。」Brett扭頭為男友的誕生獻上祝福，再付上一抹甜甜的微笑後便轉身踏進浴室。

Eddy發著愣，Brett的身影仍浮現在眼前，被汗水濡濕而黏在額上的瀏海、哭過後還通紅著的眼眶、臉上那還未退淨的潮紅、自己在白嫩臀肉上留下的鮮豔紅印，以及大腿內側沾上的從臀縫流出的白汙......

所有一切無不試圖再次勾斷Eddy的理性。

Eddy看了眼又有抬頭趨勢的性器，一牆之隔的浴室已經傳來嘩嘩的水聲，

「......這樣哪裡還睡得著阿！」

至於Brett的復仇呢？

他早忘了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本無照駕駛總算開了輛小破車，希望眾乘客搭得還愉快ˊ_>ˋ


End file.
